


And a storm rolled in

by inkonpaper72495



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just two soft fools sitting and appreciating some rain, nothing but fluff, with a bit of banter of the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonpaper72495/pseuds/inkonpaper72495
Summary: During a quiet afternoon in the mindscape, Roman watches the rain fall.(aka a prinxiety on a rainy day ficlet for one @coconutcluster)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	And a storm rolled in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coconutcluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/gifts).



The sky was overcast, a blanket of soft grey, and rain was falling in a steady rhythm outside. Roman lent his head against the glass, watching the storm unfold from his window seat. There really was nothing like a rainy day, he reflected, for a sense of serenity. The window seat was a new addition of his for days just like this, something he was rather proud of, with its golden wooden base, soft red upholstery, and smattering of embroidered cushions. He hugged one such cushion to his chest, and let himself breathe in and out slowly, the air thick and heavy with the storm, reassuring somehow. His mind was quiet, and it was a welcome silence. 

Roman was in fact so absorbed that he didn’t notice the figure coming up behind him until-

“Hey Princey.”

Roman let out an incredibly undignified squawk, and promptly fell off the windowseat. He landed on the floor with a thump, and whipped his head round to see Virgil standing there, grinning down at him.

“You alright there, your Highness?”

“I’m doing just dandy,” he grumbled, hurriedly getting to his feet. “Or I was, until you came along.” He narrowed his eyes at his smirking boyfriend, before he saw the mugs in his hands.

“What’ve you got there?”

“Oh, nothing that’ll interest you I’m sure, since you clearly don’t want me around,” Virgil answered, sensing an opportunity, and turning away with his nose in the air.

“Nuh-uh, reveal your true intentions, you dastardly knave!” 

Roman sprang forward, trying to see inside the mugs, but Virgil whipped them around behind his back.

“Nice try.”

“C’mon Virge! I wanna see! Show me or- or face my wrath!”

“Oh no, not your wrath, whatever shall I do?”

The mugs remained resolutely being Virgil’s back. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before Roman leapt around, only for Virgil to twist away in the nick of time. So began a game of cat and mouse, with the two Sides dancing around each other; Roman desperately craning his neck to get a look inside those damn mugs, and Virgil lazily whisking them out of sight every time.

“Just give up, Princey!”

“You’ll never get away with this! And I’m too good looking to lose!”

Eventually however, Roman relented, flopping back onto the window seat with a sigh, laying a hand against his forehead. 

“Woe is me, for it seems I have been bested, conquered finally by a formidable foe. The loss I feel is indescribable, there are simply no words that can convey the devastation within-”

“Despite there being simply no words, Roman continued to monologue for the next 3 hours.”

Roman broke character to raise an indignant eyebrow. 

“You know I’m right,” Virgil said, then the smirk on his face shifted into something softer, something shyer as he held out the mugs. 

“So, uh, I made peppermint tea?”

Roman grinned up at him, and happily accepted a cup.

“Thank you, storm cloud. Speaking of, it’s just your type of day today.” Roman nods his head towards the window. “Want to watch the rain with me?”

While the pair had been, for want of a better word, talking, the storm had set in in earnest. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain was falling heavily from dense, dark clouds.

Virgil looked down at his own mug, and mumbled,

“Why do you think I came down here, dumbass?”

Roman brightened, and rearranged the cushions so Virgil could join him. There they sat, leaning against one another, holding their steaming mugs of peppermint tea as the rain continued to fall outside.

Quiet now restored, Roman traded watching the window for watching his boyfriend, who was now snuggled resolutely snuggled against him, staring enrapt at the forks of lightning now lighting up the sky. His eyes shone as he took in the power and beauty of the storm, and with his hair messier than usual thanks to their earlier game of chasey, as well as the soft smile on his face, it was enough to make Roman’s heart melt. Virgil looked so calm and so at peace, lost in the spectacle outside, grounded by the cup of tea he was holding carefully with both hands. Roman took a sip from his own mug, and sighed, utterly content. A lightning strike flashed across the sky for a moment flooding the room with bright white light, and Virgil turned to grin at him, face thrown into sharp relief.

“What a storm.” he said.

“Absolutely beautiful.”

“I know, are you seeing this lightning?”

“That’s not the storm I was talking about.”

A pause.

“You’re such a sap, Roman.”

And with that, Virgil leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. Virgil made to move away, but Roman caught his free hand, and said,

“Stay?”

After a little bit of shuffling about, they were all set, with a blushing Virgil cuddling into the chest of a delighted Roman, watching the rain fall together. They stayed this way for a long time, until the storm moved on, the rain let up, and the clouds rolled away. By the time the evening sun was shining through the window, they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, mugs long forgotten on the ground beside them.


End file.
